


We almost knew what love is but almost is never enough.

by Perfectdream



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Forbidden Love, Friends to Lovers, Georgian Period, Louis and Harry are cousins, M/M, Pining, Secret Relationship, Sir Harry Styles, Sir Louis Tomlinson, Takes place in 1785, Unrequited Love, sort of
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 05:30:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6143032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perfectdream/pseuds/Perfectdream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sir Louis Tomlinson se voit engagé auprès d'Aliénor Styles dès son plus jeune âge. Leurs familles se sont entendues sur le sujet : les deux jeunes gens doivent se marier. De cette entente naîtra une rencontre inattendue avec le cousin d'Aliénor, Harry. Une amitié très forte va lier les deux jeunes lords jusqu'à ce que des événements fâcheux ne les rapprochent plus qu'il ne le faudra, plus que la société ne le permet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We almost knew what love is but almost is never enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Je vous présente mon nouveau bébé. Cette idée folle m'est venue et je n'ai pas pu résister à l'idée de Louis et Harry à l'époque de Jane Austen. Le langage y sera plus soutenu mais j'espère que ça vous plaira quand même ! :D
> 
> Bonne lecture.
> 
> P.s : Merci à Anne-So et ma soeur adorée pour leur soutien et pour m'écouter déblatérer sur cette histoire durant des heures !! <3 <3

Le hall d'entrée était une vaste pièce dont les murs de pierre s'élevaient assez haut, des peintures fines et délicates décorant le plafond comme dans peu d'autres demeures de la région. Henry, le majordome, un homme d'un certain âge, drapé dans son uniforme, les mains gantées de blanc, se tenait près de la porte, surveillant l'arrivée des invités qui ne sauraient plus les faire attendre longuement. La grande porte de bois était ouverte, laissant entrer la douce brise d'été. Charles, un des valets, se tenait à l'écart dans l'expectative, prompt à s'occuper des capes des demoiselles et des chapeaux des messieurs qui allaient bientôt peupler la grande demeure.

Le corridor menant au salon était un large passage, dont les murs étaient recouverts de tapisseries qui n'avaient comme unique but que de retenir la fraicheur des pierres de s'infiltrer dans le reste des pièces durant les longs mois d'hiver. Les hautes fenêtre donnant sur le jardin s'ornaient de lourd rideaux de velours pourpre. Le maître des lieux les avait choisis lui-même pour la richesse du tissu qui permettrait probablement d'empêcher la chaleur de s'évanouir dans les airs. Les tapis au sol étaient riches et colorés, nimbant tout le corridor jusqu'à l'entrée du salon dans lequel se dressaient un piano, des fauteuils et sofas, ainsi qu'une table de whist. Ce n'était pas excessif mais suffisant pour bien démontrer que le maître des lieux était un gentleman.

 

Dans un recoin du corridor, derrière une porte entrouverte, se tenaient deux silhouettes. Leurs chuchotements et leurs rires auraient pu attirer l'attention si l'ensemble des domestique n'était pas préalablement occupé à s'assurer que la demeure soit prêt à recevoir les invités qui ne sauraient plus tarder maintenant.

 

«  **Tu n'aurais pas dû venir.**  », chuchota une voix. Il n'y eut aucune réponse, aucun souffle audible du corridor. Il aurait fallu pousser la curiosité jusqu'à pousser le panneau de bois, laissant une bassesse de l'âme prendre le dessus sur une éducation bannissant la curiosité. Heureusement, personne n'était assez proche pour entendre les murmures, les promesses échangées dans un souffle haletant. Deux corps échangeaient ce que les mots n'étaient plus à même de convier. Promptement, les deux silhouettes s'éloignèrent suffisamment afin de permettre à leurs regards de se croiser. Une infinie douceur était inscrite dans leurs prunelles.

 

«  **Prends congé.**  », rajouta la voix. Dans un crissement familier, les voitures tirées par des chevaux entrèrent dans la grande cour de la demeure. Ce ne furent par la suite que paroles, salutations et courbettes. Les dames retirèrent leurs chapeaux et leurs capes pour dévoiler des robes sobres mais élégantes, les messieurs confièrent leurs couvre-chefs au valet à leur disposition. Henry guida poliment les convives dans le salon. Le maître des lieux, Sir Tomlinson, les y attendait patiemment, les mains croisées dans le dos. Il ne fut que sourire et politesse envers chacun de ses invités.

 

Les chandeliers et candélabres qui remplissaient la pièce permettaient de se voir tout en gardant une douceur tamisée seyant totalement à un bal improvisé. Chacun pouvait trouver à se divertir selon son choix. Lottie s'assit au piano, réjouissant les oreilles de tous les convives de sa voix claire et douce. Lady Tomlinson prit place dans un sofa, faisant signe de la main à son fils de la rejoindre. Il ne se fit pas prier. Il se tint debout, les mains dans le dos. Il se pencha, embrassa le front blanc de sa mère puis reprit sa position initial.

 

«  **Louis, mon cher.**  », salua sa mère. Leurs regards se croisèrent, un sourire identique se dessinant sur leurs lèvres.

 

«  **Vous avez bonne mine, mère.**  », annonça Louis. Lady Tomlinson le remercier d'un mouvement de tête discret et élégant.

 

«  **L'air de la campagne ne peut que raviver ma santé usée par le bruit de Londres.**  ». Elle s'interrompit quelques instants pour écouter sa fille chanter, un éclat de fierté maternel au fond de ses yeux. Louis était conscient des accomplissements de ses soeurs : elles parlaient le français et l'italien couramment, connaissaient la musique et le chant, se cultivaient en lisant de nombreux livres ( aucun roman trop cru pour une jeune fille de bonne famille, bien entendu). Il constata avec un léger pincement au c?ur, que bientôt elles seraient des femmes mariées et que les visites seraient plus espacées et rares.

 

Il n'était pas d'ordre pour un Sir de laisser l'oisiveté prendre le dessus sur sa vie. Ce serait à elles de le visiter, avec leurs maris. Il les accueillerait avec grand plaisir.

 

«  **Où est donc Harry ?**  », s'enquit soudainement Lady Tomlinson après avoir patiemment attendu l'arrivée du jeune homme. Sir Tomlinson se redressa.

 

«  **Voulez-vous que j'envoie Henry s'enquérir ?**  », proposa-t-il. Lady Tomlinson refusa poliment. Le jeune Sir fit son apparition quand Lottie se leva pour laisser place à sa jeune soeur Fizzy, qui mourait d'envie de montrer à la société présente l'étendue de ses talents. Comment aurait-elle pu trouver un mari autrement qu'en démontrant qu'elle était une jeune lady de haut rang, avec une éducation digne d'en faire une bonne épouse ?!

 

«  **Lady Tomlinson**  », salua Sir Styles avec un air ravi, ses bonnes manières et son amabilité ravissant toutes les personnes qu'il avait le loisir de rencontrer. Il embrassa la main qu'elle lui tendit avant de prendre place près d'elle. «  **Vous avez une mine ravissante.**  ». Elle rougit légèrement, plus par préciosité que parce que le compliment la touchait. Elle savait qu'à son âge, la beauté qu'elle avait eue plus jeune commençait à se faner. Elle en était consciente sans en prendre ombrage. Elle avait eu la chance de se remarier avec un homme plus jeune qu'elle suite à la mort de son premier mari. Le titre de Lady et sa fortune personnelle n'avaient néanmoins pas empêché que ce mariage avait été un mariage d'amour qui les avait comblé avec deux enfants en bonne santé. Elle était aussi amoureuse de son mari qu'il était acceptable de l'être.

 

«  **Oh, Harry. L'air frais de la campagne vous rend toujours généreux en compliments indus.**  », sourit-elle. Il attrapa sa main avec délicatesse.

 

«  **Ma tante, vous me connaissez suffisamment pour savoir que mon admiration pour votre beauté est sincère et réelle.**  », la charma-t-il. Sir Tomlinson se tenait toujours au même endroit, une oreille attentive à la discussion qui se déroulait devant lui tout en surveillant d'un oeil sérieux le comportement de ses soeurs et les personnes avec lesquelles elles s'entretenaient. Il était de son devoir de s'assurer qu'elles feraient un bon mariage maintenant que leur père était mort.

 

«  **Il suffit.**  », s'exclama Lady Tomlinson. «  **Je ne suis plus en âge de recevoir des compliments de jeunes gens de votre condition. Séjournerez-vous longuement ici ?**  », s'enquit-elle. Sir Styles leva les yeux une fraction de seconde – suffisamment pour croiser les prunelles bleues de Sir Tomlinson.

 

«  **Aussi longtemps qu'il sera agréable à mon cousin.**  », répondit Sir Styles. Ses longues boucles brunes encadraient son visage suffisamment bien pour que nul ne puisse se rendre compte du rouge qui lui était monté aux jours. «  **A bientôt, ma tante.**  », annonça-t-il pour ensuite saluer le reste des invités.

 

Quand les convives furent fatigués de danser et de s'entretenir en privé, Henry annonça que le souper était servi. Il était plus de vingt-et-une heure quand chacun fut assis autour de la longue table en bois massif de la salle à manger de Sir Tomlinson. Tout le monde repartit ensuite, laissant Sir Tomlinson et Sir Styles seuls. Henry s'affaira auprès des valets et des femmes de chambre pour que la demeure retrouve son apparence initiale. Les deux Sirs s'éloignèrent dans le petit salon dans lequel crépitait un feu plus que bienvenu avec le froid de la nuit s'était insinué par la grande porte restée ouverte trop longtemps pour permettre aux convives de partir.

 

«  **La soirée fut un succès.**  », annonça Sir Styles en prenant place dans un lourd fauteuil recouvert de velours. Il faisait face à la cheminée, la clarté des flammes illuminant son visage. Sir Tomlinson ne répondit rien. Il s'approcha pour déposer sa main sur l'épaule de son cousin. «  **Je t'en prie.**  », souffla Sir Styles, un regard inquiet lancé vers la porte du salon.

 

«  **Toute la soirée j'ai souffert d'être proche de toi sans jamais pouvoir l'être réellement. Laisse-moi au moins ça, par pitié.**  », demanda Sir Tomlinson d'un ton grave et sérieux. Ils restèrent dans cette position jusqu'à ce que leurs coeurs leur permettent de trouver le repos. Ils gagnèrent leurs chambres. Henry s'assura que son maître n'avait besoin de rien avant de finalement se retirer dans l'aile des domestiques. Les femmes de chambre et valets étaient couchés depuis longtemps, la journée de travail commencerait très tôt le lendemain matin.

 

Sir Styles était en chemise de nuit quand Sir Tomlinson se faufila dans sa chambre.

 

«  **Louis, sois sérieux, bonté divine !**  », gronda Sir Styles.

 

«  **Je ne pourrais l'être plus si je le souhaitais.**  », répondit Louis, sir Tomlinson. Le feu qui grondait dans la cheminée de la chambre donnait suffisamment de luminosité avec les chandelles pour qu'ils puissent discerner le visage de l'autre correctement. «  **J'ai besoin de ça.**  », ajouta Louis, ses pas le guidant vers Harry. Ses mains se glissèrent avec révérence dans les boucles brunes. Harry ferma les yeux, abandonnant le combat. Leurs bouches se trouvèrent et Harry fit de son mieux pour ne pas penser à l'affront qu'il faisait à sa défunte cousine ainsi qu'à toute sa famille. Il ne pouvait aimer son cousin, ne pouvait aimer un homme.

 

Ils n'étaient pas vraiment cousins, pas liés par le sang en tout cas, mais ce n'était une consolation pour aucun des deux. Cet amour qu'ils nourrissaient l'un pour l'autre n'avait aucun droit d'existence et ils se montraient égoïstes et déméritant en s'adonnant à ce péché qu'était le fait de laisser un autre homme le toucher comme seule une femme en avait le devoir. Et pourtant, cet amour était réel et sincère. Il existait depuis de trop nombreuses années pour pouvoir le combattre. Au matin, sir Tomlinson regagna sa chambre et son propre lit avant même qu'Henry ne soit levé. Cet amour était un délit, une honte et une abomination. Personne ne devait le savoir. Louis ferma les yeux en se disant qu'ils devaient trouvé une solution. Ils ne pouvaient être séparés de nouveau. Il s'y refusait !

 

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr ; helloimthecaptainofthisship.tumblr.com
> 
> <3


End file.
